Watching Her at Dawn
by PandaCookie
Summary: Oneshot. Toph's sick, Aang's watching her. Woohoo. [Taang]


Wow, this has been sitting on my computer(who's name is Steve) halfway finished forever. I was looking through my files and decided to finish it. After reading through it, I decided it was one of the few ideas that pop into my head that I write down and manage to kind of catch my idea. I decided it was worthy of being posted…(I just said decided three, I mean, now four times! Yay me!)

Disclaimer: What's the point of this? I mean really, if I owned Avatar, I would be making real episodes, not fanfics…but I don't own Avatar, so there.

* * *

Aang's POV

I looked around at the trees. The morning light was just beginning to shine down through the branches, sending small rays of light down to the grassy ground. The grass was soft, but it would have probably been more comfortable if it wasn't soaked with dew. I shivered. The sun had just begun to shine, and hadn't warmed the world up yet. Being sopping wet didn't exactly help either.

I looked down at her, lying next to me, unconscious. She'd been out for almost a day now. A ray of light shone down on her face, lighting it up radiantly. Although, it was still flushed and covered with sweat, taking away some of the beauty. She shivered. I felt sorry for her, having fallen ill and obviously being so cold. But we didn't have any blankets. I would lie closer to her to try and keep her warm, but I didn't know if what she had was contagious. It wouldn't help anyone if I became sick too.

At least she wasn't in any real danger. It wasn't a fatal disease or anything. Not that it was just a cold either. It was a fever. Not a particularly dreadful one, but not a slight one either. She would be fine, with plenty of rest. And she was definitely getting plenty of rest. Although, if you ask me, she could have certainly picked a better time to get sick.

I reached down and pushed her dark hair out of her face. Her face was so beautiful. It was really a shame that she refused to keep her hair away from it. Not like it impaired her vision or anything, considering she was blind. But it would still be nice if other people could get a good look at her. But she was just too stubborn.

I closed my eyes and leaned back, wanting to enjoy the quiet of nature. I could hear birds chirping, welcoming the new day, and wind blowing softly through the trees. But her labored breathing covered these sounds. I frowned and opened my eyes, gazing back down at her. She was shivering harder now. I sighed, deciding I would just have to take the risk of getting sick too. I stretched out beside her and wrapped my arms around her slender body, pulling her close. I buried my face in her hair. It smelled nice, like fresh flowers. I smiled at how soft her hair was, in contrast to her hard personality.

She wasn't shivering quite as much now. But I didn't move away. I didn't care whether I got sick or not. I just wanted to be near her. I listened carefully to her hard, short breaths. They didn't sound much better, but at least she wasn't as cold. That was a start. I turned her over so that she was facing me, and looked over her face. It was glistening with sweat, with eyes shut tightly, and her cheeks, which were usually so pale, almost white, were now a bright red. I pressed my hand against her forehead. It was still quite hot. I took my hand back and pulled her closer to me, so we were together. I hugged her tightly.

I wondered why I was feeling like this. She had always been just a friend. And a sifu, of course. In fact, I had never even considered her as someone that I could have a relationship with. I had admired her strength as an earthbender and a teacher. Even though learning earthbending from her hadn't always exactly been 'fun' and was never as easy as waterbending had been, she certainly knew how to teach it the right way.

Part of me wished that she could have gotten sick when Katara was with them, because she could have healed her easily. But then I wouldn't be able to be so close to her. She would have sent me flying the moment I tried. I sighed happily, enjoying the precious moments that I could feel her soft hair, breath in her scent, hear her breathing, which had slowed and quieted now. The moments that I could be alone with her. I remembered the first time I had ever been alone with her. When she first described to me her special way of 'seeing'. I had been in awe of it then, and I still was.

My mind was off somewhere else, and I didn't see her eyes flutter open.

"…Um, what are you doing?"

* * *

Wow, that was short…

Anyway, hope ya liked it!

Come on, you know you want to press that widdle-bitty review button!


End file.
